Superstar Legends
Superstar Legends is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Multisoft. It is the first game in the series after its hiatus in 10 years. It follows Billy and his friends as they partake in eccentric adventures, as well as try to stop a mysterious villain. This game also honors the franchise's 25th anniversary. It will be available for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. Plot The game starts off the same way as the original Superstar video game: Billy Scotch and Buster the Dog were relaxing until they received a message from his rival Prince Draco. He has captured Kelly Valentine and has held her captive in his mansion. When Billy questioned if any of this felt familiar, he assured this is occurring after their "last game." Hearing that he plans to turn her into one of his own, Billy and Buster rush to save Kelly. With the help of Drew, Mac, and Snail, they manage to save Kelly. But the next day, a stranger with a black cape named Vagabond and a strange weapon appeared in Stellar City and started sending the entire Land of the Sky into an alternate reality. Billy, his friends, and his adversaries must work together to stop this beast before it is too late. Characters Billy Scotch: The main protagonist and one of the 10 playable characters of the game. The Multisoft mascot makes his return to the gaming world with his access to many weapons. Along with his fellow friends, he must save the entire Land of the Sky from destruction. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Kelly Valentine: One of the 10 playable characters of the game. Tired of being the "Damsel in Distress" most of the time, she becomes playable to show players the true meaning of "girl power." She has access to different weapons. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. Buster: A rather grumpy dog with a passion for walks and hiding bones. Caring less about what Billy does, he quotes that he is "an arrogant idiot in any way possible." In addition, he relies on his bone nunchucks. Along with Billy, he plans on saving the Land of the Sky from the caped villain. Voiced by John DiMaggio. Drew Baker: A free-willed young man who likes to play tricks on other people. But even though most of his pranks lead him to being caught, he is still trusted by Billy and the others. He joins Billy on his adventure to save the Land of the Sky. He has a limited variety of available items. Voiced by Phil Lamarr. Snail Sloth: A rather lazy sloth who loves sleeping and snails. Whenever he does not obtain sleep for a certain amount of time, he becomes cranky and rampant. He joins the fight to save not just the Land of the Sky, but also his favorite bed and his pet snails. He uses the same items as Buster and Kelly. Voiced by Jon St. Jon. Mac A. Ronee: A shy and mild-mannered blonde young man. Even though he has friends, socializing with them is a bigger problem for him. But despite this, he still helps his friends fight against the caped mastermind. Like Buster, he can use a few items. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Shen Jing: A super-powered bouncer with a cool personality. Thanks to Professor C. Rial, he is considered unstoppable, even though there are some flaws. He joins Billy and the others on the adventure to stop the caped villain. He has limited access to items like Drew. Voiced by James Patrick Stuart. Jessica Scarlett: A clairvoyant woman and a gambler. Along with Shen Jing, she was noted for saving the world a few times. She is the last to join the fight against the caped villain destroying the Land of the Sky. Voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. Alex Dawn: A female scientist with the intent on studying the Land of the Sky for her own purposes. She wants to not only stop the caped antagonist, but to experiment on him as well. She also has no access to any items, as she pilots the Scrum Buggy. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Prince Draco: A vampire prince who is Billy's archrival. After losing to his rival once again, he witnesses the mysterious villain sealing the Land of the Sky into an alternate reality, so he formed a truce to stop him. Draco does not require the use of weapons. Voiced by Eric Stuart. Vagabond: One of the antagonists of the game. He is the king of the powerful Activ dimension, known for dominating many other cities. He chose the Land of the Sky as his next target and sent his subordinates to seal it inside another dimension so he can recreate it into his image. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Steeldrone: An automaton crafted by Vagabond's image. It is the one that is most responsible for claiming some of the areas of the Land of the Sky after its departure into the other dimension. Since their encounter in Salt Desert, it stood in the way of the heroes in most levels, acting as a mid-boss. Steeldrone is based on a character from the late pinball game Metallic Death. Lalila: An adorable elf-like girl who assists Vagabond. In addition to her shape-shifting abilities, she has another ability that captures the charm of monsters, becoming her slaves as a result. She was able to trick the heroes into thinking that she is a mage known as Elisia and inviting them to the real mage's mansion. When her cover has been revealed, she revealed her true form and continues to threaten the heroes. Voiced by Hynden Walch. Cyril the Vision: The true antagonist of the game. He was sent unanimously by Vagabond to capture one of the heroes and have them work for him. He captured Mac and transformed him into a masked fighter known as the Masked M, but this plan fails as he is reverted to his human self. When Vagabond has been defeated, Cyril reveals his true colors as the mastermind, simply using his master as a means to take over the Land of the Sky for himself. Voiced by Kirk Thornton.Category:Multisoft Category:Superstar Category:Action-Adventure Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Anniversary